


3 times Luna was being cute and 1 time Colin and Ginny couldn't resist

by donttestmepotter, Gxchx_Gxmer_7 (donttestmepotter)



Series: 3 + 1 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I just did that, Multi, and replacing him with Colin, can i do that?, i'm taking Neville out of the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttestmepotter/pseuds/donttestmepotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttestmepotter/pseuds/Gxchx_Gxmer_7
Summary: 3 times Luna was being cute and 1 time Colin and Ginny couldn't resist





	1. 3 + 1

1.

_Bang. Bang. Bump. Clatter. Bang._

Fred and George Weasley were beyond confused. They went over to the broom cupboard, wanting to know what was happening, yet wishing they still had the Marauders Map to prevent them from any further loss of innocence. Fred turned the doorknob and the door flew open. Inside, there was plants growing around a second door. The twins shrugged and opened the second door, ducking as a spell was sent their way.

"Colin! Colin!" Luna ran up to the struggling duo consisting of Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey. "Colin wait-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Colin cut off the Weasley girl with a scream as his wand dragged him around the room.

"COLIN!" The blonde 2nd year girl yelled blocking his way from a small creature. "You almost ran over the Niffler."

Colin's wand stopped at Luna, probably sensing she's not a threat. Luna bent down and picked up to cowering animal letting it run up and rest on her shoulder. "It's alright little guy," Luna gently scratched the Niffler under it's chin.

Colin grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Luna."

Luna gave both Ginny and Colin blinding smiles. "It's alright," she giggled and Colin and Ginny died a little.

2.

Luna giggled, flipping the page of her book. After reading a few more lines, she giggled again. "Ginny," she turned to face her best friend besides Colin. "You're supposed to be giving me a massage,"

"But Lunaaaaa," Ginny whined into her neck, licking the fresh hicky lightly. "Your neck is practically _begging_ me to kiss it."

Luna shivered at the feeling, lightly smacking Colin, who was asleep next to them. "Colin, help me out here."

"Can't say I can, Lovebug." Colin grinned.

"I hate that nickname," Luna pouted. "But, look at this! A Niffler can run up to 20 miles an hour depending on the weight of the object it's carrying!" Luna went on like that, totally off topic, until she stopped. She continued reading in her head and Ginny and Colin watched as she scrunched her nose up in an impossibly cute way. When Luna fell asleep on the bed in the 4th year Gryffindor dorms, Colin and Ginny shared a look. 

_This girl will be the death of them._

3.

"Colin!" Luna laughed, sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy as Colin kissed her. "We're not supposed to be out. Besides, if some prefects catch us they're going to think we're dating."

"Let them think," Colin replied, hooking his fingers in Luna's waistband and pulling her so she was straddling him with her arms around his neck. "They already think me, you, and Ginny are significant others."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed from behind Luna, grabbing the blonde's shoulders and tugging them back so she was able to kiss Luna's neck. "I don't mind much, though."

Luna turned an impressive shade of red, that could be described as nothing but adorable. As Ginny nibbled on a spot right behind Luna's ear, the latter moaned quietly. "What's your obsession with my neck, anyway?" Luna could just barely make out.

"Nothing, love." Ginny smiled, kissing Luna right at the corner of her mouth, so Luna's, Colin's, and Ginny's lips were all touching sending sparks through all three of them. 

"Okay," The Lovegood girl squeaked out. _There she goes again, being adorable._ Ginny thought. _Too adorable than should be legal for my sanity._

\+ 1

"Oh g-god," Luna's shuddering breath was the only thing that could be heard in the 6th year Ravenclaw dorms, there were perks to being the only Ravenclaw girl in your year. "Ginny, Colin, oh my god. What are you- aahmmm." 

Currently, Ginny was behind Luna, you guessed it, leaving hickies all down her neck. Colin was holding Luna's arms down from the front as he sucked the other side of her neck. "You need to stop being so damn cute," Colin growled lowly, nipping at Luna's collarbone.

"I-i can't. I'm no- I'm not." Luna protested weakly, knees already prepared to buckle.

"Yes you are and you need to stop it," Ginny pushed a strand of blonde hair from the Lovegood's face, licking with the flat of her tongue up Luna's cheek and reaching her hands around Luna to the Ravenclaw's white button up to undo it.

"Wait," Luna grabbed Ginny's hand, spinning around to face the redhead. Colin wrapped his arms around Luna's waist, resting his chin on her head. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"You'll see, love" Colin replied, moving to finish what Ginny was doing before as the Weasley had knelt down in front of the Ravenclaw's skirt, looking up at the other Gryffindor for conformation. The boy nodded and Ginny reached under Luna's skirt, pulling down her underwear and stockings in one go. Luna gasped, pulling the front of her skirt down further, only moving her hands when she realized Colin successfully got her shirt off to cover her chest, for her only bras were dirty so she wasn't wearing one at the moment. Colin and Ginny backed up to marvel at their best friend. Luna was absolutely gorgeous in her skirt with the bronze of her tie contrasting against her pale skin. She had beautiful round breasts and her curves were strongly defined. Her long dirty blonde hair flowed down her back in waves and, true to her name, the moon seemed to leave a halo above her hair. She looked so innocent.

Ginny and Colin hoped she'd still look that way after they're done.

"So, Luna." Ginny walked forward, cupping the blonde's face with her hand. "Do you honestly fancy us, really?"

Luna nodded timidly, hanging her head ashamedly. Colin moved forward, lightly lifting Luna's chin and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We like you too," The boy pushed his lips against Luna's, feeling her smile into the kiss and throw her arms around her neck. Ginny grinned, moving to continue to suck on a forming hicky. 

"Luna," Ginny muttered. Luna hummed in response. "Can I fuck you?" 

"Blunt much?" Colin smiled lightly. Luna was still frozen in shock.

"What?" Luna asked quietly.

Ginny grinned. "I take that as a yes."


	2. Smut chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know don't read if under legal age and if you don't like it go watch porn

"B-but-" Luna stuttered and Ginny and Colin looked at her questioningly, pausing their actions.

"Yes?" Colin asked gently, wanting to make sure Luna was okay.

"Why.... Why me?" Luna asked quietly. "Vera's prettier than me, Carly's smarter than me, Bella's nicer than me, Gianna's more popular than me, Janelle's-" Luna was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto her's, effectively silencing her. When the lips pulled away Luna looked up at the redhead they belonged to in question. "Why did y- mmph!" 

Ginny slammed her lips onto the blonde once more. "Shut up," she muttered, resting their foreheads together. "Just shut up. You're the prettiest, nicest, smartest girl we know. That's why we love you."

Luna gasped in shock but also partially because Colin had grabbed her breast. "You love m-me?" But then she laughed in disbelief when she felt Colin nod his head on her shoulder. "Yeah right." The Lovegood said before throwing her head back when she felt Ginny's lips attach to her womanhood. "Ginny, I was trying to ta~ah, mm" she whined before moaning loudly, glad her dorm was soundproof and the only Ravenclaw student left over break was with her boyfriend in the Slytherin common room. Colin held out two fingers and softly told Luna to suck on them. Obeying; the girl took the fingers into her mouth and both blondes moaned quietly. Then, she felt Colin's finger slip into her asshole, an unusual but not unwelcome feeling.

Moaning once more, Luna lightly grabbed Colin's free hand and guided it to her vagina as Colin gently fingered the Ravenclaw in both holes. Soon Luna was a moaning, squirming mess and had Ginny's fingers in her pussy, Colin's dick in her ass, Ginny's tongue on her clit, Colin's fingers pinching her nipples, and Colin's mouth sucking hickeys onto her neck. After three thrusts from Colin that left her screaming; the blondes came at the same time. Ginny kept going though and Luna whimpered, fisting her hands in the red hair and trying to push her head off. Luna came again and again for 8 minutes but Ginny still hasn't stopped sucking.

"Ginny!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs as she had yet another mind-blowing orgasm. "Please," she whimpered and Ginny pulled back, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

It hadn't lasted long but shit it was one of the best experiences of Luna's life.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is.... eh. but it gets kinda smutty in chapter 2


End file.
